Dragon Ball Z: Invasion
Dragon Ball Z: Invasion 'is a live action movie. It is the first movie in the Dragon Ball Cinematic Universe. It is produced by 20th Century Fox. Story In the prologue, there is a sequence of flashbacks showing Bardock rebelling against Frieza, the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and the life of Goku on Earth. '"Prologue: The empire of the galactic tyrant Frieza annexed Planet Vegeta, the world of the Saiyan warrior race. 24 years ago, a low class Saiyan warrior named Bardock rebelled against Frieza's empire. And thus, Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Only four Saiyans survived, including Bardock's son Kakarot. Kakarot landed on Earth where he was raised by the martial artist Son Gohan and given the name "Goku." Gohan died when Goku was young but Goku kept an heirloom, the four star dragon ball. ''' '''It was then that Goku would meet Bulma, a young girl and science genius who had developed the dragon radar. Goku learned that there were other dragon balls and if all seven were gathered, the dragon Shenron could be summoned to grant a wish. Goku and Bulma thwarted Emperor Pilaf's plans to steal the dragon balls. Goku trained under the great Master Roshi and made many friends. Training under the best masters, Goku became a hero on Earth and defeated the Red Ribbon Army and the Demon King Piccolo. It is here that our story begins, five years after Goku had won the 23rd World Tournament and defeated Piccolo's son, Piccolo Junior." After the prologue, the opening credits play and it is a cover of "Cha La, Head Cha La." A powerful and mysterious man arrives on Earth, coming from a space pod that crashed. He encounters a farmer who is startled and shoots him. The man deflects the bullet and comments that life on the planet must be weak. On Mount Paozu, Goku chops up firewood with his bare hands. His wife, Chi Chi, tells him to look for his son, Gohan. Goku looks for Gohan in the wilderness and finds him at the edge of a cliff after a bobcat scared him. Goku summons Nimbus, a flying cloud. Riding Nimbus, Goku and Gohan go into the skies. They eventually land on an island where Goku meets his old master, Roshi, and his best friend, Krillin. Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin are introduced to Gohan. Meanwhile, Piccolo encounters the powerful and mysterious man who had landed on Earth. He fires a ki blast at the man, but he is unaffected. They are about to fight but the man detects something on a device he calls a "scouter." At a baseball stadium in a large city, crowds are cheering. A team called the Titans have scored a major victory against another team called the Crushers. A man in the audience has three eyes and is stared at. One person recognizes him as Tien, Champion of the 22nd World Tournament. People demand for his autograph. The star player of the Titans, Yamcha, is cheered by his teammates. Suddenly, Yamcha notices the mysterious man (whom had fought Piccolo earlier) flying over the stadium. Tien and Yamcha sense the man's power and are shocked. Kami, the Guardian of Earth, senses the powerful presence and is disturbed. Popo informs him that a city has been destroyed. The mysterious man arrives at Kame House and tells Goku that he is his brother, Raditz. Raditz explains that Goku is a Saiyan named Kakarot and that they are both survivors of the Saiyan warrior race. Goku doesn't believe it, but Roshi acknowledges it as true, telling Goku about a story Grandpa Gohan had told him. Then, they all notice that Raditz has a tail---which Goku once had as a child. Raditz tells Goku that he works for a group of mercenaries whom wipe life off of planets in exchange for money. He asks Goku to join him and to kill all humans. Goku refuses and Raditz takes Gohan as a hostage. Goku is elbowed in his ribs before he can stop Raditz from taking Gohan. Piccolo arrives on the island and tells Goku that they must team up to stop Raditz. Goku reluctantly agrees and uses Bulma's dragon radar to track Gohan since he had the four star dragon ball on his hat. Goku and Piccolo fight Raditz in a wasteland where Gohan is held hostage in the space pod. Both are no match for Raditz. Gohan unleashes his hidden powers and breaks out of the pod to attack Raditz, enraged after seeing his father beaten. Eventually, Goku sacrifices himself to save Earth---Piccolo hitting both him and Raditz with a powerful blast called the Special Beam Cannon. Goku and Raditz soon both die, mortally wounded. Before Raditz dies, he reveals that two other Saiyans are on the way after learning about the dragon balls through his scouter, which recorded their battle. The Saiyans will arrive in a year. Piccolo takes Gohan so that he can train him. Goku finds himself in the afterlife, looking for a man called King Kai, who will train him. Krillin meets Tien and Yamcha in a West City bar. Tien's girlfriend, Launch, gets in a bar fight with some thugs and wins. Krillin is reluctant but tells Tien and Yamcha that Goku has died and that two powerful aliens are coming to Earth in a year, which they must train for. Chi Chi is angered that Goku has been gone for so long and goes to Roshi's house. Roshi tells her what happened and she faints. Eventually, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha go to Kami's lookout to train for the Saiyan threat. Tien's best friend, Chiaotzu, trains with them. A ronin named Yajirobe also trains with them. One night, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape during a full moon and Piccolo destroys the moon to stop his rampage. A year passes and everyone discovers the two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, in a wasteland after Goku had been wished back with the dragon balls a month prior (but not sent to Earth). They are about to confront the Saiyans after hearing about how an army was destroyed by them. The Saiyans unleash plant monsters called the Saibamen into battle. When Yamcha is killed by a Saibaman, Krillin destroys the other Saibamen in rage. Chiaotzu and Tien die fighting Nappa. Piccolo sacrifices himself to save Gohan from Nappa which causes Kami to die as well since they are life linked. The dragon balls can no longer be used. Goku returns to Earth and defeats Nappa, fighting Vegeta as well. After an intense battle, Vegeta becomes a Great Ape and badly wounds Goku. His tail is cut off by Yajirobe and he reverts back to normal. Gohan and Krillin use the Spirit Bomb, a ball of energy created by Goku, to defeat Vegeta. Still alive but badly wounded, Vegeta is about to be killed by Krillin. However, Goku tells him not to. In an after credits scene, a voyage to Namek in order to get the dragon balls, is planned. Meanwhile, on another planet, Frieza laughs. He says that the dragon balls will be his. Category:Movies Category:Scorpionic